


Handle With Care

by nerdyandiknowit



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Cutesy, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John's Birthday, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV John Watson, Snogging, Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyandiknowit/pseuds/nerdyandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tastes of home and tea and jam and….John. Something indescribable yet completely and utterly John.  He was the taste of safely, of chasing dangerous criminals through the back streets of London in the rain, of a perplexing case that called for only the most brilliant observation and deductions in order to solve it. In short, John tastes of everything that makes life worth living.  That makes breathing not boring and the world bearable.  Sherlock would never let John go, never allow any harm come to the man whose life he holds more dear then his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

_6:00am_

Damn military training doesn’t take a single day off.  No matter how long John has been home he can’t have one lay in.  Maybe if he just closes his eyes…

_6:15 am_

Well no points fighting it, might as well get up.  John rolls over with hope against hope that Sherlock will still be in bed, but he has no such luck. Not a surprise really that man only needs four hours of sleep to function at top speed, sometimes less.

John grudgingly swings his legs over the bed and makes his way to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to the kitchen for his morning cuppa.  There is something odd though…a smell and not the horrible ones that John is used to.  It’s actually a…good smell.  John can’t quite put his finger on what could be making it as he walks into the kitchen.

And there the answer is, sitting on the kitchen table precariously surrounded by things John was trying his best to ignore.  There is the delicious smell he noticed after leaving the safety of his bedroom.  It’s a beautifully made omelet with toast and a cup of John’s favorite morning tea.  Plus a note that reads:

Went to St. Bart’s-you will still sleeping, as always-enjoy

~SH

John eyes the unexpected breakfast suspiciously.  It looks editable and it sure as hell smelled edible, but Sherlock making breakfast…that raises a plethora of questions.  Hell, last time John accepted food from the man it was poisoned and he was subjected to psychological experimentation, so his wariness of his partner newfound affinity to cook was not unwarranted.  

As John‘s mental debate on whether or not to eat the food continued to rage in his head, his mobile went off.

_Not poisoned and I believe the correct phrase you should be thinking is ‘thank you’-SH_

Sometimes John swears that the man must be psychic…or hacked into the security cameras that Mycroft so…ahem… lovingly installed.   Another two beeps went off without pause.

_Just eat it-SH_

_Now-SH_

Well what does John have to lose?  It’s either this semi-gourmet breakfast in front of him or his usual jam and toast.  And with that thought he dives in.  

 

 

o0o0o0o0o

 

The food is delicious, cooked to perfection.  In fact, John would have suspected that Sherlock ordered it, if not for the dirty pan in the sink, because heaven knows that Sherlock Holmes would never bother himself with something as mundane as doing the dishes.  Oh no, that job with exclusively John’s. 

Walking over to the sink to deposit his plate John decides that really the dishes could wait for another time and instead pulls out his mobile to shoot a text to Sherlock

_Where did you learn to cook?-JW_

And not 10 seconds later his phone beeps again.

_As I previously stated I believe the term you are searching for is ‘Thank you’-SH_

_Okay, yes, fine thank you Sherlock.  It was very good-JW_

_Now where did you learn to cook?-JW_

_Simple chemistry, honestly John-SH_

It was amazing how Sherlock can express sarcasm perfectly through texting.

_Well I guess I will be forcing you to cook more often then, Mr. Chemist-JW_

_Don’t count on it-SH_

John smiled to himself, Sherlock could be a complete arse, but he would love the man none the less.  The fact that Sherlock even remember that John needs to eat and took time to prepare him breakfast speaks volumes on the way Sherlock feels about him. 

Who knew that John would fall in love with such an impossible man?  And yes he was in love in every sense of the word.  He would do anything for Sherlock; he bloody _killed_ a man on the day they first met.  Sherlock completed John in ways he didn’t know was possible- made him feel alive again.

 After returning from Afghanistan John felt broken- _useless_.  Who wanted an army doctor with a tremor in his hand and a psychosomatic limp in his leg? No one, John didn’t even want himself.  He was damaged goods both mentally and physically, pain haunting him during the day and terror at night.  His life was listless and, to use Sherlock’s favorite word, boring- he couldn’t stand it.  He needed the danger and excitement the army and war had offered; he was wilting without it. 

Then Sherlock came along and with a twist of his scarf and a sweep of his coat John was hooked.  He was everything John needed and more, he gave him purpose and direction.  John was not broken or damaged in Sherlock’s eyes.  To Sherlock he was perfect, he was _needed_.  Finally John felt useful again and had something- someone-to live for.  Sherlock was brilliant, amazing, brave, clever, and arrogant to be sure, but he was able to back it up by being right most of the time.  Not to mention a fucking fantastic lover. Sherlock is the best thing that ever happened to John and he knows it.

Sherlock saved John just as much as John saved Sherlock and John does not allow himself to think about what would have happened if they didn’t meet.   

Shaking that thought from his head John heads to the loo to shower.  Sarah would kill him if he came in late again.

As John walks out the door he grabs his phone to see if Sherlock texted him.  He was wondering when Sherlock would be home.  Fancying curry tonight, he needed to know how much to order, not that Sherlock would actually eat it, but he had to try.

1 new text message:

_Arsenic Hydride_

_Chlorine Dioxide_

_Sulfur Tetrafluoride_

_Nitrogen Dioxide_

_la tête d'un poulet,_

_quarante-deux oranges_

_des lames de microscope, et_

_un paquet de papier brun qui doivent être ramassé à Angelo précisément 06h23-SH_

Well then, Sherlock apparently has other plans for the night.  Perfect, now John gets to spend his evening tracking down most likely highly toxic chemicals that must be illegal to have for household use and….man where did that primary school French go….

_Sherlock the first half sounds illegal-second part’s in French-JW_

Rolling his eyes John pockets his mobile and heads out to catch the tube.  Unlike Sherlock, John does not possess magic cab summoning powers, in fact he seems near invisible to cabbies. 

After settling down in his carriage John is able to check his phone again.  Hopefully Sherlock will have a) translated the list and b) decided against the corrosive chemicals, though he highly doubts it.  When Sherlock has his mind set on something, there is nothing that can stop him. 

Fine you would not have the clearance to buy the chemicals in bulk anyways-SH

_Right-JW_

_Instead procure a quart of AB Rh Negative blood from Molly-SH_

_Yeah okay.  I suppose I can pop by after my shift.  The second part was in French…-JW_

_Brilliant deduction John-SH_

_I don’t speak French Sherlock-JW_

_You took French in school, did you not?-SH_

_Sherlock that was ages ago-JW_

_Fine use a translation site-SH_

By the time John got to work he had the list roughly translated.   Sherlock wanted: a head of a chicken (don’t ask), forty-two oranges (why), more slides for his microscope (lazy sod), and a brown paper package to be picked up from Angelo’s are precisely 6:23 pm.  Hmm, now what could that be, John wonders as he gets situated in his office and buzzes his first patient in.

 

 

 o0o0o0o0o

 

_Come home immediately after you pick up the package-SH_

_Um yes about that.  What is in the package?-JW_

_Just bring it home as soon as you have it-SH_

 

 o0o0o0o0o

 

Finally John’s shift ends after what seems to be an eternity.  Civilian practice could never hold his attention like being a medic did, but it paid the bills and he has Sherlock to provide him with the challenges and adrenal fix.

Now John can turn his mind to more important things like what was that brown paper box?  And why were the instructions so specific?  He was so deep in thought trying to unravel the riddle that is Sherlock Holmes that he didn’t even realize he was at St. Bart’s. 

Letting himself in, he navigated his way to the morgue where he found Molly looking over a file.

“Afternoon Molly” John acknowledges as he enters her office.  Looking up for a brief second an expression of hope flickered across her face that was immediately replaced with understated disappointment.

“Oh hi John, is Sherlock...”  Interrupting her John apologized “Sorry just me.  Sherlock sent me to pick up his shopping again”

A blushed quickly spread throughout her face. “No John, that’s not what I mean. Well I mean, I just thought…He was here earlier you see and I thought maybe he forgot something. But of course not Sherlock never forgets anything and and here I am blabbering like a school girl. What can I help you with?”

John gave her a pitying smile.  He knows what it is like to be enamored with the World’s Only Consulting detective, but luckily his love is not unrequited.  “I just need to pick up some…” He pulls out his mobile to double check the type “… AB Rh Negative blood.  Do you know anything about that?”

“Yes, yes its right here.  Sherlock said he might need some later” Handing over the blood John thanked her and took his leave.

 

 

o0o0o0o0o

 

Fortunately the oranges and the chicken’s head could most likely be picked up at Tesco’s on his way home.  Sherlock knows the butcher, obviously and it would not be the strangest thing John was requested from him.  The microscope slides would have to wait.

What John really wants to know though is what could be waiting for him at Angelo’s?  It better not be illegal…or decaying…or living for that matter.

By the time John finished his shopping it was 6:15, just enough time to get the mysterious package and return to Baker Street.

Angelo greeted John with a large smile and a wink, but would not say a word to John about what the package might contain.  His only clue was a note stating:

Handle with care

Undoubtedly Sherlock would have known what the box contains with one glance and while John was learning, he really was, for the life of him he did not know what was in that box.  It was wrapped completely in brown paper and was about 10inx10in.  The only thing he could do now is rush to get home and have Sherlock explain it to him.

 

 

o0o0o0o0o

 

When John got back to 221B John notices something odd…strange, in fact he had never experienced something like it before.  The flat was…silent?  Yes, it was.  No violin, no gunshots, no pacing, yelling, or explosions.  What was going on? 

John rushed up the stairs two at a time, something must be wrong with Sherlock.  And his fears are confirmed when he saw the state of the kitchen.  It is clean; well he says clean, it was better than when he left this morning (naturally the dishes were still in the sink, but all things considered) and this definitely means something is up with Sherlock.  As John enters the living room via the kitchen he sees Sherlock leaning against the mantle seemingly waiting for John’s arrival.

“Did you bring the package John?”

“Umm yeah, yes I did” John mumbles handing over the suspicious brown wrapped box in a daze.

What was going on? Clean house, no apparent damage, Sherlock appeared to be waiting for John to come home. 

Clearing his head John looks from the package back to Sherlock.  “That better not explode…or be human body parts”

“Please John” Sherlock replies with an air of annoyance “It is nothing of the sort” as he unwraps the parcel and opens the white box that lies underneath to reveal a….cake?

 Wait, a cake? Sherlock had him pick up a cake? What was going….Ohh

“You remembered” John whispers slightly in awe of the man in front of him.

“Of course I did, John.  How could I forget?”

“Well…umm...I…I just figured you deleted it as not important.  Sentiment and what not” John murmured avoiding eye contact with this impossible man.

“How could I forget the most important day in the world, John? Really”

Giggling John looks up to see Sherlock had closed the few steps separating them.  “Oh come Sherlock, don’t be so dramatic”

“ ‘M not” Sherlock murmured as he gently brushes his plush lips onto John “Now shut up and let…” John didn’t let him finish his sentence opting instead to crush his lips onto Sherlock’s. Unlike the softness of the kiss Sherlock initiated this one is heated and needy.  They were kissing each other with the same urgency of a thirsty man drinking water.  John tongue grazed the supple fullness of Sherlock’s lower lip and was immediately granted entry.  It was all lips, tongue, and teeth.  The doctor’s fingers carefully fisting his detective’s unruly curls drawing him down further deepening the kiss.  Sherlock’s hands explored the expanse of John’s back and sides as John ravaged his mouth.  His tongue was painting the detective’s teeth like a masterpiece, feeling all the contours of the detective’s mouth that his tongue could reach.  Sherlock, for the most part, allows John to take the lead, enjoying his lover’s invasion of his mouth.

 It continues this way, with John plunging into the hot wetness of Sherlock’s mouth, for an indeterminate amount of time. Until Sherlock’s roving found their way to John wonderful arse and with a rough squeeze Sherlock takes over.  Thrusting his tongue in and out of his John’s mouth in a tantalizing tease of what the night had in store.  He spends his time worrying John’s lips and then slowly moves to suck on the offered tongue earning him a breathy moan.  

There was nothing better in the world to Sherlock then kissing John-well almost nothing… there were a few things that came to mind at this moment.  John tastes of home and tea and jam and….John. Something indescribable yet completely and utterly _John_.  He was the taste of safely, of chasing dangerous criminals through the back streets of London in the rain, of a perplexing case that called for only the most brilliant observation and deductions in order to solve it. In short, John tastes of everything that makes life worth living.  That makes breathing not boring and the world bearable.  Sherlock would never let John go, never allow any harm come to the man whose life he holds more dear then his own.  He would kill for this man and die for him too.  He would stop at nothing to keep John, _his_ John, safe. Even though the thought scares him, Sherlock knows that John was delicately woven into every aspect of his life, of his heart.  He loves this man more than any high drugs or a case could offer and although he is rubbish with communicating he hopes his actions express everything he cannot. 

After minutes, hours, days, years- at this point who knew or cared- of these two men snogging each other senseless in the middle of their flat that unfortunate pesky need for air forces them to break their kiss and gulp the oxygen in.  Sherlock raises his hand to the nape of John’s neck resting on the silky hair there and pulls their faces together again to rest his forehead against John’s.  Then looking deep into his ex-army doctor’s eyes he whispers

“Happy Birthday John”  followed with an innocent peck to his lips.

 

 

o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys here's another fluffy little fic:) I hoped you enjoyed it! The next I'm writing is off of a 5+1 prompt, so stayed tuned. If you liked this one please comment or leave kudos, they mean the world to me!!


End file.
